It is previously known to use an initial storage medium controller (ISM Ctrl) that runs in an initial computing system, such as a camera system, to download initial data from a data input interface and store it on an initial storage medium (ISM) in an initial format that is non-standardized or “de facto” known. A storage medium is a medium/device for storing/recording information data.
When the initial data shall be transferred to an external storage medium (ESM), which is controlled by an external storage media controller (ESM Ctrl) that runs in an external computing system, i.e. a computer, control processor unit system etc., the ESM Ctrl is not familiar with the unknown proprietary format.
It is then known to implement a software driver for the external storage media controller that is able to interpret the data and, via the external storage media controller's own operating system and runtime environment, stores the data on the other storage medium, that is controlled by the external storage media controller, in a file system format that the operating system can control and manage.
File system types can be classified into several categories such as disk file systems, flash file systems, network file systems and other special purpose file systems.